Such a drive device is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,064 A in which proceeding from a bevel gear differential or a planetary gear differential, the output torques can be shifted to the driven wheels of the motor vehicle to achieve advantages with respect to driving dynamics. Thus, for example for defined adherence conditions of the wheels of the motor vehicle to the roadway, on the wheel on the outside of a curve more driving torque can be transmitted than on the wheel on the inside of the curve, etc. At the same time the agility of the motor vehicle when driving through curves can thus be benefited. To shift the indicated driving torque on both sides of the output shafts there are superposition gears which alternatively shift the torque from one output shaft to the other via hydraulically actuated multi-disk clutches as means of shifting the torque. The multi-disk clutches however cause defined, latent power losses in the drive system.
The object of the invention is to propose a drive device of the generic type which enables torque shifting more effectively and with more structural degrees of freedom and which optionally allows other advantageous driving effects.